My Helper, Miyuki
by 9CatLives
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Miyuki is awakened by his assistant coach. Who knows what he'll be forced to do.


**My first Diamond no Ace fanfic! I love this fandom, so here's my contribution. Yes, Eijun is older and has mellowed, hence he's supposed to be more responsible and OOC. Please enjoy some seme Eijun. Oh, and I always thought it'd be cool if Eijun was good at cooking or baking. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOA**

* * *

><p>"Man! Tomorrow's Valentines and we still have practice!" whined Kuramochi as the Seidou baseball first-stringers cooled down. All they've been doing for nearly 3 months was Winter conditioning. They were beyond bored, especially the third-years, as they already fulfilled their duty. They had been able to get to Koshien.<p>

"It's not like you have a girlfriend," Ryousuke pointed out, as they headed to the bath. "Shut up! It's still important!" the other infielder argued. The pinkett laughed, walking away with Kuramochi glaring furiously at his back. "Although it is a perfect time to get one," suggested Miyuki, who was walking with Furuya and Kawakami a little ways behind them. The monster rookie stayed silent, not even listening to the catcher. His mind was just burning for the want to pitch. Kawakami shrugged, chuckling nervously. Miyuki sighed. Seriously, there was no excitement.

"What about Takashima Rei?" Haruichi mumbled, already in the bath when the two groups entered. Kuramochi nearly lost his towel as he fell on the ground laughing. Ryosuke was giving him a look that could kill, but he couldn't stop. "Well that was unexpected," Miyuki commented. Haruichi blushed deeply, embarrassed that he had eavesdropped and added on to their conversation, only say something inappropriate. His brother looked ready to kill the closest moving thing in his grasp.

"Although, Takashima-san is pretty," Kawakami offered, sitting down on a stool to wash his hair. Agreeing, Kuramochi sat next to him. "For a freshman manger, she is pretty big," Miyuki said, sitting down on the other side of Kawakami. "I wonder how she would feel if she heard you?"

All 6 present first stringers looked at the person in the doorway, masked by a single, small towel. "Chris-sempai," the younger catcher mumbled. "Sorry," Kuramochi apologized, abashed. Chris sighed, shaking his head. Calmly, he took the spot next to Miyuki. "So, um," the younger pinkett started nervously, "How long were you listening?"

"About the whole time," answered a new voice. The source of which came from their assistant coach, leaning against the door frame. Chris chuckled as the rest of them blushed, even though he was completely clothed. Their assistant coach was just about the epitome of sexy. He had held the position for more than four years and had discovered most of them, and nearly the entire baseball team had a crush on the man.

High school boys, never be surprised.

He was a brunette with thick bangs and shining eyes, a golden tan bringing it together. His tone was never less than cheerful, and was always optimistic and enthusiastic. He made sure to be loud, but it was an endearing habit. Apparently, he had once been a pitcher, similar to Kataoka. He had lead his team with pride, but no one saw his skill until after high school.

To their knowledge, Sawamura Eijun was only 25, with a lithe body. It was fit and muscular, but built to suit flexibility more than strength, and they knew he was flexible. He was a little taller than Tanba, but better proportioned. Eijun had injured his foot once, just before college, so he walks more slowly, with a bit of a limp. Still, he always wears cleats with a cotton undershirt and sports pants. They had to admire his determination and love to the sport, and used him as a role model.

He was still dressed in his usual attire, which they never saw him out of. There were many theories of why, but the people currently in the bath were only concerned with not drawing attention to themselves while naked. "And you do know that you're going to be let off an hour early, right?" he asked. "Oh," the shortstop muttered, blushing. Chris sighed fondly at their usual obliviousness.

Even he loved Sawamura. He was the only reason he was able to maintain his spot on first string for so long. Chris had nearly permanently damaged his shoulder, but even though he was in top condition, he now usually helped the coach in the box. It was safer to use Miyuki as well.

Speaking of whom, the younger catcher, in a sudden bout of courage, stood up. The others desperately motioned for him to get in the water or at least cover himself, but he freely walked to Eijun letting everything hang. The ex-pitcher didn't even bat an eyelash. "Yes, Miyuki-kun?" he asked seriously. The younger one smiled sweetly. "Why don't you join us Ei-chan?" he asked.

Eijun froze for only a moment, before a great guffaw came from his throat. A hearty grin remained on his face, tears of amusement lining his eyes. "No, Miyuki-kun. Thanks, but I take mine later. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy tomorrow," he replied, pushing himself up. Leisurely, he walked through the changing room and out the curtained threshold of the Seidou dorm baths.

Everyone else was having dinner, or taking a shower, so he was probably going to get something to eat. Pouting, Miyuki sat back down in the water, crossing his legs. Kuramochi and Ryosuke laughed at his failed attempt to flirt, but Haruichi and Chris could see the faint dusting of his cheek. Even Miyuki couldn't control himself when it came to Eijun.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Miyuki reluctantly rose. He had been sleeping so peacefully, yet it was invaded by something. A smell. It was sweet and warm. It halted any other thoughts. Silently, he stood up and grabbed his jacket and shoes. With barely any hesitance, he opened the door and closed it, walking to the cafeteria kitchen in the February cold.<p>

Shivering, he increased his pace.

In less than a minute, he was out of the freezing wind and into the cafeteria. Most of the lights were off, as it was late, er, early in the morning. The smell emanated from, however, the one lit space. The kitchen.

Without speaking, he walked over to the counter, half expecting to see a manager. To his surprise it was Eijun. In silent concentration, the assistant coach expertly maneuvered around the cooking space as if he had never been injured. What was even more surprising was what he was doing. Even though the brunette was extremely caring and had an over-friendly attitude, he really didn't seem like the type to bake.

Yet, Miyuki watched as he worked the kitchen like it was clay, efficiently managing his time, preparation, and cooking. Eijun sliced berries as if it were butter, quickly and concisely. With smooth, yet powerful strokes, he churned the whipped cream, buttercream, an impressive arrangement of batters, and tempered chocolates.

Precision was an understatement as Eijun poured everything from white to black liquids and batters into variously shaped pots and pans. Some were obviously for cakes, deep and cylindrical. Others were shallow and rectangular, or in a heart mold. Dozens of cupcake pans were filled perfectly in seconds, and the rotation of the ovens was accurate and confusing to the baseball catcher. Constantly, goods were taken out, and some put in.

Half the time was spent applying decorations. Whether it be chocolate buttercream, plain chocolate, frosting, sprinkled white chocolate, a strawberry, or a dollop of cream. Chocolate hearts were made in white, milk, and dark. Several dark chocolate cakes were stacked onto each other, cut, or just smothered in icing. Chocolate shredding and even some coconut was applied liberally, accommodating the pre existing berries.

Eijun also seemed to enjoy incorporating flares of flavor inside the cakes, such as gooey chocolate lava, or fruity raspberry or cherry preservative. Marshmallow fluff filled one shallow cake, and nuts coated another.

It was obvious the first batches were the bars and cookies. Ranging from chocolate chip to fudge, they instantly cluttered the constricted cooling space. Miyuki was willing to bet there was at least a mousse and or cheesecake in the fridge. The display was beautiful, taking away his breath. Motionlessly, he observed as Eijun worked fluidly and professionally for at least an hour. By the time the assistant coach completed making batters, Miyuki saw that it was 2:46.

Now he was making goo, cutting apples, strawberries, and blueberries and putting them into various pans. The burners on, he added sugar and water, making sure it wouldn't burn. He just finished filling cream-puffs with chocolate buttercream when Eijun finally realized there was someone else present.

He stared at him for a moment, before smiling. Miyuki could tell, though, he was blushing. "How long have been here?" he asked. The catcher felt a wave of deja vu. "Right before the cookies and bars were fully cooked." Eijun sighed, looking at the younger. "Well, the cat's out of the bag," he muttered, and began explaining as he poured and draped the various finished goos over cheesecakes and several other desserts. "See, I only learned how to cook a few years ago, since I had entered a college in Tokyo. But as for baking and desserts, I had been helping my mother make those for years, and I really liked it. I continued to bake, learned technique, gained skill, took several classes, etc."

"What are you doing this for?" Miyuki asked, standing up. Unfortunately, Eijun slapped his hand away when he tried to grab a cream puff. "Don't you remember the questionnaire?" the other replied. "You mean the thing we took at the beginning of the year?" Eijun nodded. "If more than 90% of the team wants homemade meals and gifts, then a certain set of people come together to make them."

Miyuki froze, processing the information. That would explain Christmas, and the legend of the baseball fairies, he thought. "So, for valentines day, you're making desserts?" he responded slowly, making sure everything was straight. The older nodded, before taking off the black apron he had on and hanging it up on a rack with several others. "What now?" Miyuki asked. Eijun glanced at him, pulling something up that was behind the counter.

"A bag?"

It was large, red colored with the Target symbol. "We have to decorate them," the other replied matter-of-factly. "Woah, woah, woah! Who said 'we'?" Eijun grinned, saying "I just made enough for 92 baseball players. I won't let you leave, so you should just help me." The look in his eyes when he said that was very ominous, yet he retained the smiled. Yelping, Miyuki grabbed a seat, allowing the other to teach him.

"So you fold it this way, and it's all neat and pretty with a ribbon and bow." He had been explaining the folds and cuts and ribbons for half an hour, and had finished a good fourth of the mass of desserts they were going to wrap. "What about the cream puffs?" Miyuki asked. "Put them in a box, and wrap it in the pink plastic," Eijun answered, and they got started.

They folded, packed, decorated, and tied dozens of packages and bows. With the both of them working, they finished in an hour, at around 4:30. They had used all the contents of the bag, and more. Eijun had to dig out some from last Valentine's day. Together, they had finished 3 rolls of tape and scraps were littered everywhere they looked.

Miyuki sighed in exhaustion. He'd only get 2 hours of sleep after this. "Sorry about dragging you in," Eijun apologized, smiling sheepishly. The catcher shook his head. He didn't regret anything. Just tired. "You do this every holiday alone?" he asked. "Nope, but only two of us, including me, know how to bake, and she was sick today," the assistant coach explained.

Miyuki nodded, but the motion seemed to almost lull him to sleep. His eyelids felt like lead and his consciousness was fading. He must been wobbling because he soon felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Vaguely, he heard a sigh, before something soft and warm was pressed against his lips.

He assumed it was a cake of some kind. He tried to swat it away, but he wasn't eating any of it, and eventually forgot it was supposed to be food and fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was the feeling leaving his lips, and a soft chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki! Wake up!"<p>

"What?" the catcher groaned, holding on to his pillow for dear life as his sheets were ripped away. Glaring at Kuramochi, who shouldn't have been in his room in the first place, he wearily rose up for a second time...wait, was that a dream? Miyuki couldn't remember properly, as he was practically dragged to the cafeteria.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" demanded the catcher. Chortling, he threw him into the crowd of teammates. "Look, it's Miyuki!" exclaimed some freshman. Annoyed, Miyuki stood up and walked to the counter where he remembered Eijun said he would leave it. Apparently it wasn't a dream, as there was an army of desserts and chocolate delights.

What he didn't remembered, however, was the note on the freezer. 'For my helper, Miyuki.'

Curious, he opened the door. At eye level, there was a rack that held only one thing; a plastic container. It was about a pint, and, assuming that it was his, grabbed it. Popping the lid, he saw it was chocolate mousse, with strawberry and chocolate chunks. He stared at it for a while,until he set it down, rifling through the kitchen drawers to find a spoon. In less than a minute, he found the needed silverware and snatched one.

Calmly, he reclaimed his treat and sat down, with dozens of eyes watching him as he ate it. After several minutes, others slowly began to claim a single package. Unlike Miyuki, they couldn't eat them right away. Those were actually for them to give to a valentine of their choosing. Without a word, the catcher finished and threw the container away.

He was walking back to his room, when a weary form of Eijun came stumbling down the hallway. "Did you like it?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks," he answered, catching a glimpse of a smile on the assistant coach's face. "Oh, Miyuki?" The catcher turned his head, surprised the other had something more to say.

"Feel free to join me for a bath sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! This is only one of seven oneshots, so you can read those as well. <strong>

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
